Un pequeño hálito
by Shatiossaka
Summary: One-shot. AU. Una vez más, Kagome sufre en silencio por el amor que se profesan Inuyasha y Kykyo. Pero ya no está sola.


_Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. El sueño de Kagome es un capítulo de la serie. El resto de la trama, en cambio, es toda mía._

* * *

-Eres la primera mujer a la que he amado...

Palabras de Inuyasha hacia Kykyo, poco antes de besarla. A continuación ella, quien está recostada débilmente en el regazo del chico, desaparece, dejando un brillo y montones de serpientes blancas que ondean suavemente por el cielo templado, que, poco después, resuelve que es el alma de la chica. Ve a Sango abrazando a Miroku y, sobre este, Shippo. Se ve a sí misma de pie con los ojos anegados en lágrimas junto a Kôga. Y todo aquello porque finalmente habían derrotado a Naraku...

-¡Señorita Higurashi!

Kagome levanta su cabeza abruptamente, encontrándose cara a cara con su profesor de historia, Naraku, el cual la mira con un gesto reprobador.

Ella no es del tipo de chica que se queda dormida en clase. Distraída mirando por la ventana, sí, pero nunca se ha dormido. Y menos sabiendo lo estrictos que son sus maestros.

-Disculpe, profesor. - Murmura avergonzada sobre las risitas flojas de sus compañeros.

Pero es que no puede encontrarse anímicamente peor. La noche anterior ella y Sango habían salido, como cada domingo, con la intención de que su plan para olvidarse de Inuyasha y Miroku funcionara. Pero nada. Bueno, no era del todo cierto. En realidad, se encontraron a Inuyasha y Kykyo besándose, y probablemente de ahí venía su reciente pesadilla. No fue la primera vez que los había pillado de esa forma. De hecho, no debería ni sorprenderse; ellos llevan juntos mucho tiempo y el cariño que se profesan es tan profundo y verdadero como el suyo. Ese que no es correspondido. Ese que Inuyasha se encarga de avivar cada día con sus sonrisas y su incesante ayuda. Y duele. Duele demasiado. No mengua, no disminuye. Incluso parece ir a más cada vez que reafirma que lo suyo con el chico es imposible.

Se seca disimuladamente un par de lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse de sus ojos.

No se da cuenta cuándo termina la clase y más pronto que tarde está en su casa para las vacaciones de navidad, con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tras ella. El pequeño pidiéndole guerra al mayor.

Sesshomaru nota que algo le pasa a Kagome. Hace muchos años que la conoce, desde que su padre había muerto y tan solo quedara en sus vidas su tío, el cual paga la factura del prestigioso internado en el que estudian, pero pese a ello, nunca lo han conocido en persona, ni en carta, ni por teléfono. Tan solo un "el jefe dice" de los subordinados que de vez en cuando pasan a visitarlos. Su padre y el de Kagome siempre fueron buenos amigos, así que ellos tres se conocen desde que eran unos mocosos y se había convertido en tradición ir al templo de los Higurashi cuando tenían vacaciones, ya que realmente no hay un lugar que los espere.

Cuando llegan a lo alto de los escalones, siente a su medio hermano pararse a observar fijamente un montón de sellos repartidos por cada centímetro, incluso en los lugares más bizarros como lo es una pobre planta sin culpa. Lo escucha gruñir antes de correr hacia el interior del templo gritando "¿dónde estás, maldito viejo?".

Él se queda tan en su lugar como Kagome. Ve que sus hombros tiemblan de manera casi imperceptible y siente una sensación de desasosiego en su estómago. Sin meditarlo mucho, se acerca los pasos que los separan y se detiene tras ella, indeciso al principio, posando una mano en su hombro, acto que la hace sobresaltarse.

Kagome no se gira. Sabe quién es. Y sabe que no debería seguir sufriendo, pero la perspectiva de Inuyasha y Kykyo en su casa durante las siguientes dos semanas le desgarra el pecho. Quiere arañarse hasta destrozar la piel, los músculos, los huesos y encontrar su malestar que no es a causa de otro que el corazón y decirle que deje de ser tan dependiente. No puede evitar llorar más fuerte cuando, como si ese desgarro que necesitara se hubiera producido pero en vez de más dolor no trajera otra cosa que alivio, Sesshomaru le rodea los hombros con sus brazos suave pero cálidamente.

Ahora él sí puede notar el movimiento frenético de sus hombros y sus sollozos cada vez son más fuertes, tanto, que parecen golpearle directamente en el pecho, donde su angustia crece a cada segundo un poquito más. Repentinamente ella se gira y, sin tiempo para mirarla, aprieta los puños sobre su camisa, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. No es la primera vez que viven una situación similar; Kagome llorando desconsolada porque el estúpido de su medio hermano y la estúpida de su novia no saben ser discretos.

Con un brazo la aprieta fuertemente hacia sí y con la mano contraria acaricia delicadamente mechones de su cabello azabache, no pudiendo evitar enroscar alguno que otro en sus dedos de vez en cuando. La textura es exquisita. Tan reconfortante como ella. Ella, todos los colores juntos entre tantos tonos de gris a la que irremediablemente se ve tan atraído como una polilla a la luz. Su luz brilla por sí misma y él, a diferencia de su medio hermano, puede verla con tanta nitidez que le hace entornar los ojos sin miedo a quedarse ciego, como ya lo está Inuyasha, pero él está ciego porque simplemente se niega a ver. Y no hay peor ciego que ese, el que no quiere arriesgarse a perder la vista. Sesshomaru en cambio lo hace, y nunca hubo mejor sensación que la ceguera colorida que suponía para él Kagome. Daría sus ojos y más. Su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón.

Todo o nada. Está cansado de nada por el temor al rechazo. Y se siente patético, porque de alguna forma actúa igual que el idiota de su medio hermano. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que le suceda? Para él, no hay mayor dolor que el de la chica entre sus brazos, y es tan grande que no puede ver los límites. No lo demuestra, nadie lo sospecha, ¿quién se creería que el insensible de Sesshomaru pueda llegar a sentir amor, un amor tan real como infinito?

Kagome no aprecia el cambio. Ella tan solo percibe cómo Sesshomaru, su hermano, su amigo, su psicólogo, su confidente, su cómplice, su puerto seguro y faro, su corte sanador, la separa de su cuerpo. Y por un momento se siente tan vacía como nunca antes, cayendo en un agujero negro sin fondo, que le envuelve en sus remolinos de desesperación, más y más y más... tan profundamente que no nota como su llanto cesa para ser ocupado por nada. _Nada. _La nada más fría, absoluta y certera que haya sentido jamás. En realidad ningún corazón roto que creyó sentir con anterioridad se compara con eso. Y entonces lo entiende.

Sesshomaru se inclina a su altura, agarrándola por los hombros. Y de la misma forma en que la separó de él, en menos de un segundo la vuelve a acercar, consiguiendo sin permiso la tan anhelada caricia de sus labios. En su pecho estallan miles, millones de confetis que se quedan dando vueltas en su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas. Unas cosquillas tan cálidas como los brazos de Kagome al rodearle su cuello o como la cintura de la chica bajo los suyos.

Sobran las palabras. Si sus bocas hambrientas no lo gritan suficientemente fuerte, sus corazones, uno al lado del otro, lo confiesan entre susurros.


End file.
